marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapon X (Yost Universe)
| form = | wxm = | aemh = | video = | other = X-Men }} :Weapon X is from the Christopher Yost Animated Universe. Weapon X is a secret government program that experiments on s. It operates the mutant team and is known for its extreme actions. Members * Thorton: A powerless human who runs the program. * : A member of the Weapon X program. * : A mutant who has been on Team X for years. * : A female clone of who went through the bonding process. Former Members * : A member of Team X. Lived through the attack with the but was not seen with the team again. * : A member of Team X after Wolverine left. Apparently died during the battle with Hulk. * : A member of Team X. Apparently died during the battle with Hulk. * : Brainwashed into joining. Rescued by Wolverine and his daughter . * : Forced into joining but rescued by her lover Wolverine. * : Forced into the program then kidnapped and brainwashed into joining Team X. Escaped then recaptured along with Hulk. Fought the group again after he reformed the . History The history of the Weapon X program is unknown. It is known that they kidnap and brainwash mutants for the programs. It is not known whether the team has or accepts volunteers. Some members seem more willing to be on the team than others, though this could be because of brainwashing. They had Sabretooth, Wolverine, and Mystique in their program. But when they tried to experiment on Mystique, Wolverine helped her escape. They then captured him and bonded adamantium to his bones. Wolverine joined Team X along with Deadpool, Omega Red, and Sabretooth. He eventually broke free of their control and escaped, slicing off the Professor's arm in the process. They cloned Wolverine and put the twenty-third clone through the same bonding process. Lady Deathstrike joined the team and they tried to capture Hulk for their experiments. They tracked him down where he was battling Wolverine. Team X captured both of them. Wolverine escaped and released the Hulk. Hulk defeated the team and blew up their Canadian facility. Deathstrike and Omega Red were apparently killed. Deadpool survived but apparently did not go back to the team. Weapon X captured and brainwashed Maverick. Mystique found out and got Wolverine to help her rescue him. Wolverine then encountered X-23, his clone. Alternate Future In a , went to the Weapon X facility and found a group of . Together they found and his . The group defeated . Background Omega Red, Lady Deathstrike, and Mystique are not normally associated with Weapon X. Though, did state that Lady Deathstrike's father was the Professor whose death is the reason for her hatred towards Wolverine. In the Comics Weapon X is stated to be a name for the test Wolverine went through and the name of the program is Weapon Plus. It originated with and is said to be Weapon I. External Links *Weapon X at Marvel *Weapon Plus at Marvel *Weapon X at Wikipedia *Weapon Plus at Wikipedia *Weapon X Project (Earth-616) at Marvel Database *Weapon Plus (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Wolverine and the X-Men Category:Hulk Vs Category:Weapon X (Hulk Vs) Category:Weapon X (Wolverine and the X-Men) Category:Villain Teams (Hulk Vs) Category:Villain Teams (Wolverine and the X-Men)